The present invention relates to air conditioning units. More particularly the invention is concerned with the design of the nozzles connected to the air conducting tube as the air outlet member.
The air conducting tube may end in a single nozzle or there may be connected a plurality of nozzles to one tube. Through the nozzles the primary air from the tube is blown into the room which results not only in a supply of fresh (primary) air but also in a circulation of the air already present in the room (room air or secondary air).
It is the object of the present invention to provide a nozzle that effects the circulation of a large volume of room air but still requiring the least possible amount of primary air energy.
It is a further object of the invention to achieve the circulation of the room air at the least possible noise level.
It is another object of the invention to make the length of the air jet in the room variable from a maximum length down to about 10% of said length.
It is still another object of the invention to provide means for balancing the air jets against one another if more than one nozzle is connected to the air conducting tube.